


Revenge

by Chartl



Series: BE小分队 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Out of Character, ney is a serpent with flower face, public area sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chartl/pseuds/Chartl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BE小分队第一发<br/>放飞自己。<br/>人物崩坏黑化，严重ooc预警，不能接受出门右拐不谢。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> BE小分队第一发  
> 放飞自己。  
> 人物崩坏黑化，严重ooc预警，不能接受出门右拐不谢。

内马尔是一条花蛇。

梅西躲在角落的露台上，透过层层叠叠繁复的帘幕看着那个带着所有凯旋归来光芒的男人。修长的手指握住少女腰身般纤细的酒杯脚，甘醇如蜜的葡萄酒液分毫不沾上他时时刻刻都湿润的嘴唇，他的肢体动作是节制的，但就算相隔如此远，梅西也能看出他祖母绿的眼睛里都是欲望的光，纷繁复杂的衣饰底下骚动的身体。

他比自己更习惯游走于上流社会的社交舞会，灵活自如，闪过侧身不留痕迹。

狡猾细腻。

比他更狠毒。

有好几个伯爵和夫人都围着他，举起酒杯恭喜他在战场上的丰功伟绩，不光是伯爵夫人在丈夫面前明目张胆地向他投向调情的目光，甚至是伯爵也对他许以赞赏的眼光和猎艳的意图。

内马尔是英勇无比的御林骑士团团长，而在当下的社会，他许诺不结婚，不生子，只效忠于他英伟魁梧的当朝国王。

他有些想笑。

在这个纸醉金迷的世界，没有什么不能宠幸，就算是这个世界上所有人都觉得最正直善良的骑士，也不能例外。

 

内马尔是一条花蛇。

没有人知道，为什么年纪轻轻的小伙子能如此迅速地从小小的护卫兵加官晋爵，攀升到上流社会。

梅西知道。

是他不服输的狠劲和漂亮高大壮实的皮囊。

没有人能躲过内马尔设下的陷阱，心甘情愿地被利用，再忿忿不平地被抛弃，忍气吞声地吃下自己要采撷的禁果。

自己便是其中一个。

梅西竟然有点怀念那几个在简陋的帐篷里被内马尔健壮的身体来回贯穿，被他操得大汗淋漓，翻倒在床上的夜晚。

这会儿内马尔在宴会一角被一个男爵缠住，面对像利剑般锋利掺杂着挑衅的挑逗眼神，内马尔像拳头打在棉花上似的照单全收，便是没有任何回应，惹得对方心急地要贴上内马尔的腰胯。

他贸然决定要再会会这个狡猾如蛇的家伙。

 

“达·席尔瓦骑士，伊利利斯男爵。”

梅西强势地打断了两人激烈的对话。男爵满脸通红，困窘得稍稍退后一步，内马尔游刃有余地侧过身去，肩膀贴近覆盖着华丽精致灯饰的墙壁，双眼警备着突然闯进来的梅西。

“梅西子爵。”男爵清清嗓子，整理有些凌乱的衣领。

“梅西子爵。”内马尔饶有兴趣地看了看梅西，也点头示意。

“刚刚敬酒怎么就没敬我这边呢？”梅西举了举手中的杯，与适时迎上的酒杯轻轻相碰，果酒缓慢入腹，算是走过礼了。

“失敬，宾客尚多，招呼不周。”内马尔的嘴角弯出像是精心准备过的完美弧度。

“也罢，达·席尔瓦骑士现在是公爵出征胜利归来的重要大将，忙是好事。”梅西说着瞄了几眼还愣在一旁的伊利利斯男爵，他很显然还没死心，要分一杯羹。“伊利利斯，近日可好？”

“托您和达·席尔瓦骑士的福分，没有受到过多战争负担，封地还算运营得良好……”男爵假笑逢迎。

“愿一切都好。”梅西点点头。

“愿世界太平。”内马尔假惺惺地跟着说道，举起酒杯。

“为太……平。”男爵支支吾吾地跟上，审时度势，自己不能再多做逗留，只能知难而退。“那你们继续，我先失陪了。”

梅西侧过身去，将男爵在背后投来的忿恨目光全部接纳，看着男爵踉踉跄跄的狼狈脚步，心底暗自欢喜，嘴角微微上翘。

梅西知道自己哪个角度的侧颜是最好看的，内马尔可以从这个角度看到自己挺拔的鼻子上方水光透亮的大眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇下是天赐的美人沟。

内马尔对自己下巴沟壑甚是爱惜不止。

梅西知道。

直到实在无法忽视内马尔似是漫不经心实则灼热滚烫的目光，梅西开口说话了。

“没想到你会邀请我来。”

“您一直不热衷于社交场合，幕僚大人。”内马尔讨好地试探。

“的确。”作为幕僚，梅西罕见地不事外出应酬，与上流来往，即使跟着公爵出征多年，年间也甚少出席像今天这样的场合，尽管这只是内马尔因功受赏的庆祝晚宴。“仔细想想，我应该尝试接纳您的意见，多点推销自己。”

“您不用推销。”内马尔一时兴起，脱口而出。

“噢，你看像我这样不识时务光有嘴皮子的人，什么时候得罪了爵爷了不知道，不学些圆滑世故的技巧，我大概会死得很惨吧……”梅西自嘲。他自己也知道，现在战事一路高歌猛进，刚把动乱的边疆稳定下来，他的谋略算是实践成功，如稍有差池，他的小命可不会因为区区爵位而获得丧命豁免。只是以前他不屑于这么做。

“酒香自有闻香来。”内马尔殷勤道，“幕僚大人足智多谋，哪像我这粗人，靠身体去打仗，伤痕累累，随时丢掉性命。”

“只怕巷子太深，没人进来。”

梅西将剩余的红酒一饮而尽，两颊酡红，露出小小舌尖舔尽沾在嘴唇上的酒液。

 

梅西的后背贴着冰冷的墙壁，双手被粗暴地撕扯下来的蕾丝花边紧紧地捆住，他稍稍弓起身，用宽大的斗篷将在他身下上下吞吐的身躯完全包裹。他试图将捆绑住的双手从内马尔被他抓得凌乱的头发抽离出来，但是身下健壮的男人将他稍稍托起，他放弃了，改为更加凶狠地揪紧对方的头发，双腿被架到骑士宽阔的肩膀上，褪到腿弯处的裤腿暧昧地跟着摇晃。

“达·席尔瓦骑士？莱昂，什么时候我跟你变得这么生分？”内马尔吐出口中含物，从斗篷中抬头看着依旧酒醉脸红的梅西。

“你我从来只是同僚关系，共同服侍一个爵爷罢了，你上阵为他冲锋陷阵，我在帐篷里出谋划策。”  
“是吗，同僚？”内马尔不屑地冷笑一声，重新钻进去舔遍梅西每一处甜蜜的地方。

“噢，同僚也算不上了吗？我这样一个不会曲意逢迎的幕僚，实在没有办法进你这个大红人的法眼了吧。”梅西以这种诡异的姿势堪堪保持着平衡，相对内马尔逐渐温柔的动作，他的手指转而轻柔地插进骑士有点坚硬的发根缝隙，慢慢地婆娑着。

内马尔没有回话，只是专心致志地用自己毒蛇般灵巧的舌尖开拓着梅西的身体。梅西竟然有点想笑，但是他不知道自己已经笑出声。

内马尔维持将梅西抵在墙上的姿势，抱着他滑腻的大腿站了起来，嘴唇比方才还要湿润，透出蛇果的红色光泽。

“今晚诺斯公爵才是你的猎物吧？”梅西冷不防地质问，虽然他知道自己没有任何资格去过问内马尔的隐私。

“不是。”内马尔快速地否认。

“那就是诺斯公爵的夫人。和女人上床，你应该更爽。”梅西尖刻地指出，“柔软的胸脯，浪荡的腰肢，丰腴的腿臀，就像一顿盛宴，欢快的盛宴。”

“继续。”内马尔放下梅西一条腿，另一条腿赤裸地圈在自己腰上，一个纽扣一个纽扣地解开梅西身上镶满碎钻的繁复花边衬衣。

“你不会这样，你不喜欢缓慢繁琐，你会粗暴地撕开夫人衣领，再拉下她紧绷的束腰，啃咬她洁白如玉的胸脯。”

“像这样吗？”内马尔拇指和食指熟稔地捏住梅西胸前乳首粗暴地揉捻，再低头舔啃梅西瘦削的胸膛。

“是的，”梅西重新用斗篷包裹住内马尔的身躯，抬起束缚着的双手，将他重重地积压在自己的胸膛上，环住内马尔结实的上臂，两腿完全圈上骑士的腰上，“你的手不会在她略有赘肉的小腹上停留，而是掀开她的裙底，扯下所有累赘的内衣，架着那白软的腿就操进去。”

“你怎么知道的？”内马尔的双眼布满了血丝，活像凶狠的毒蛇。

“操我就告诉你。”

梅西的背紧紧地贴在墙根上，像被捅穿一样操干，他觉得自己像个荡妇一样无耻无辱，明明是被内马尔玩过之后抛弃的玩具，却还是撕破自己的脸皮，引诱这个高傲自大的男人再一次共赴巫山。

内马尔是他第一个男人，他也将会成为内马尔最后一个男人。

“愿世界太平，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”梅西肆无忌惮地大笑起来，笑声被顶得支离破碎，在这人迹少见的走廊角落多了几分苍凉，顿又严肃认真地看着用尽全力迎合讨好的内马尔，“你是我见过最虚伪的人，少了打仗，要你们这些莽撞冲动的士兵做什么？”

“和平时代，你们这些口舌之人也只会是有钱人的弄臣。”内马尔将梅西的手举过头顶，动作越发凶猛，腰上能感觉到梅西的双腿直打颤。

“呵，那我这张贫嘴，更要向达·席尔瓦骑士请教请教了。”梅西喘着粗气，大汗淋漓，却勾起一抹看似真的谦虚的笑。

“我以为你已经学会了呢，在我身上。”内马尔捏住梅西的脸颊，拇指深陷到梅西的嘴里，银丝藏不住根根落下。

“不够，皮毛罢了。”梅西含糊地说道，末了还含住内马尔的手指，轻轻地咬了一下。

内马尔被刺激得发了疯一样，抄起梅西的双腿大开大合地进进出出，斗篷都要掩盖不住梅西白皙的双腿和内马尔布满细汗的后颈。

梅西感觉自己的脖子要被咬出了血，刺痛的地方被咬过之后又得到贪婪的舔舐。他知道自己这时能做的只是夹紧内马尔动作起来的腰，不时发出甜腻的声音，引得对方更加嗜命的贯穿。

“这次舞会，你要得到什么？”梅西问，内马尔没有答话，只是仔细地品尝梅西的身体，发出野兽般的咕噜低吼。“要爵爷暗中布置的计划吗？”内马尔稍有迟疑，但是很快又动作起来，梅西继续说道，“还是要替爵爷查看私生子的情况，还是要探询夫人娘家的立场？”

梅西被内马尔囫囵个儿抱起来，他双手圈住内马尔修长的脖颈，配合内马尔的节奏摆动腰肢。

“继续。”内马尔掐了一把梅西的大腿，恶狠狠地看着四下无人的走廊。

梅西看着华美高耸的天花板，五光十色的琉璃窗上圣母玛利亚睁开双眼将他们之间的苟且尽收眼底，一道闪电掠过，雨滴滴嗒嗒地落在了画像上，像极了圣母在哭泣。

他感觉到自己在堕落。

“想知道哪些，骑士？”

“我很快就要到飓风城一趟。”内马尔意简言赅。

飓风城，沿海边疆的一座军事重堡，因处于飓风眼得名常年驻守的将领正是诺斯公爵夫人的胞弟。适逢乱世，公爵自然也想分一杯羹，若分不到，便是铲草除根。

“风景秀丽，只是骑士再晚些到便是风变时节，注意安全。”

梅西的声音带着空洞的绝望，心中的侥幸落荒而逃，他不应该有所奢望的，即使在艰难的行军过程，两人关系莫过于互利互取，各取所需。

内马尔需要幕布之下的只言片语。

梅西需要确确实实的保护。

内马尔从来没有过多留恋于一段利益关系，用过即弃是他的宗旨。

他是多么会懂得利用自己的甜言蜜语和健美的身材的人哪，轻言细语，举止投足便把魂魄勾入手中吞噬殆尽，腹中之剑剧毒无比，刺痛心脏，麻痹死去。

即使他现在卯足劲头填满自己，梅西都觉得世界空洞寂寥。

“稚嫩的婴儿将要死去，不比你我幸运。”梅西气若游丝的声音在内马尔的耳廓里来回浪荡。

“在哪里？”内马尔停下来，目光锐利。

“噢小宝宝居然得到伟大正直的骑士的怜爱，而我却像个婊子一样被你操着什么都得不到。”梅西又做出了那个像小奶狗委屈的样子，他知道内马尔喜欢看这个表情，他每回做出来他都更加卖力地加快节奏，他喜欢这个喜欢得要紧。

“说。”

梅西圈在内马尔颈脖上的双手将他拉进，睫毛快要和内马尔的交缠在一起。

“吻我吧。”

没有什么内马尔不能做，做不到的。

这是梅西第一次和内马尔接吻。丰满厚实的嘴唇完全将自己的包裹住，舔润濡湿，牙齿轻轻地啃咬着下唇内侧，不痛不痒，舌尖灵巧地扫过脆弱的牙龈，再敲开来吞噬口中的蜜液。

内马尔是甜蜜的，清爽的甜。

梅西惊讶地接受内马尔一反常态的温柔，他落地的右腿发软打颤，被内马尔托住的左腿被轻柔地按揉着，内马尔还在他体内，坚硬稳固，像是一枚铆钉死死地将他钉在墙上。

他像一只羔羊，被奉献在神台之上。

血淋淋的现实把梅西飘空的心智拉了回来。他强迫自己抽离这个虚伪恶心的吻，这张嘴说过无数句甜言蜜语，舔过无数个人丑陋的身体，吻遍了肮脏的唇齿。

他不再需要。

他需要的是能让自己放空一切的粗暴对待，直接淹没他的意志的，将他的羞耻心完全褫去的。

“操。”梅西骂了一句。

梅西看到内马尔的眼神里掠过一丝无措和怀疑，但下一秒双腿又被架起来，渴求的地方再一次得到满足。斗篷被完全掀开，梅西现在衣领大敞，露出布满暗红淤痕的胸膛起伏着，被内马尔啃咬的颈脉跳痛着，皮靴被晃得摇摇欲坠，裸露的脚踝撞击在内马尔别在腰胯的佩剑上硬硬生痛，肩上的勋徽挤压碰撞叮当作响，夹杂着液体滑动滴落的声音响彻空荡的走廊。

“飓风之眼……藏污纳垢……生灵涂炭……”在喘气和呻吟中，梅西的话语断断续续。

这时内马尔像是快到临界点般，像只野兽一样洞穿梅西的内里，迅猛的攻势让梅西无法再说出任何一句话，呜咽着靠在内马尔像岩石一样的肩膀，软成泥的身体随着内马尔的动作完美贴合着，等待被灌满的那一刻。内马尔掐着梅西的腰用力一顶，梅西瞬间被浇得滚烫热辣。

梅西试着平静紊乱的呼吸，推着内马尔的胸口让他退出去，抖索着双手松开被缠绕的绳结，弯下身去想要拉起滑落的裤子。看到自己颤抖着的双腿间的不堪，衣领袖口皱皱巴巴，裸露在外的脚掌贴着冰凉的地面。

对比之下，只需要把裤头拉上便又是威风凛凛受无知愚钝难众敬仰的伟大骑士，梅西觉得自己连出卖自己身体的妓女都不如。

他的眼眶发热发红。

“抱歉。”内马尔上前来握住梅西的手，放到他还在释放当口的滚烫上缓慢动作着，“刚刚这种姿势，射到身上就暴露了，真羡慕你有一件漂亮的斗篷，莱昂。”待自己完全释放在内马尔手里后，裤子已经被稳稳当当地让对方帮着穿好了。内马尔无视梅西恢复冷漠的眼光，继续帮他系上衬衣纽扣。“莱昂，你要知道，就算你多想表现都好，被操哭的你眼睛红得跟小兔子似的，根本吓不到我的。”

梅西没有应答，接受着内马尔的虚情假意。内马尔是一个懂得温存的人，心思细腻，动作轻柔。以前好几次结束后他都会从背后抱着梅西，安抚着梅西。

但是梅西不知道这次他还会得到一个甜蜜的亲吻。

浅尝辄止，蜻蜓点水，像极了情侣间的亲密的举动。

梅西惊讶地睁大了双眼，顿又在嘴角泛起了笑意，眼含黠光。

宴会还在欢歌畅饮，主人公消失的身影悄无声息地重新出现在贵人堆里，容光焕发，梅西裹紧了斗篷，回到了属于自己的位置。

一切无事。

 

一周后，诺斯公爵书房，公爵一手搂着衣着性感的妓女看着梅西的观察报告。梅西侧着身站在几米高的书架旁，忐忑地观察爵爷的神情。

“梅西。”爵爷的声调慵懒绵长，却充满魄力。

“是，爵爷。”

“你是说，让内马尔立刻启程吗？”爵爷身上坐着的妓女风姿绰约，洁白的柔荑不时拿着放在冰池里的鹅卵石伸进公爵的衣襟。

时值盛夏，屋内被灼热梅西觉得自己的太阳穴突突作痛。

“是的，爵爷。”

爵爷夫人多年无孕，私生子这丑陋的名字需要去除，而爵爷造反需要继承者，当下攻下飓风之眼是为上策。

而内马尔此时出发前去侦查最为适当。

梅西在报告里如此写道。

“正巧内马尔也需要去飓风城一趟，替我把请柬送到。”爵爷把羊皮纸卷起，搁在烛台上销毁成灰。爵爷的小妹近日大婚，礼仪上也必须要将请柬送去。

内马尔应命进入公爵书房，与梅西一样，对于屋内香艳画面熟视无睹，只是恭顺地站到一旁。

“内马尔，你今天出发送请柬，早去早回。”

内马尔稍有惊讶，但还是应允。

这时纳凉的妓女将手完全伸进了公爵的衣襟，冰水沾湿了精瘦的小腹，爵爷厌恶地皱紧眉头，粗鲁地拽开妓女的手。

“梅西，你来。”

若是平时，依照梅西清高如风的性格，他会不予理睬，甚至断然拒绝，但梅西现在淡淡一笑，低眉顺目，信步走到公爵侧身。爵爷一把甩开身上的妓女，摆摆手让梅西坐过来。

梅西踌躇不前，犹豫几分，顿抿紧嘴角，握紧的拳头颤抖几下，站到了公爵的身旁。

“坐下。”

诺斯公爵将梅西一把拉到座椅扶手上坐下，梅西矮小的身体颤栗着，像一只受惊的松鼠一样瑟缩着，两只手合在一起放到大腿上。

“纳凉。”

诺斯公爵也不恼，拿起梅西的手放进冰池里，一板一眼地教他做，梅西的手一触到刺骨的冰水便颤个不停，直到指节发红才被公爵握到手心里，手心里还被塞进一块浑圆的鹅卵石。

“像之前教你的一样就行。”公爵轻声说。

梅西摇摇头，终于回头看向还站在角落的内马尔。只见他脸色铁青，眉尾飞扬，嘴角抿成了一条硬邦邦的直线，双眼像见了仇人一样瞪着他。右手紧紧地握住佩剑剑柄，指节煞白。

梅西看向他的目光温润如玉，眼底却是冷漠而凛然。

“内马尔，我等你好消息。”公爵朝大门挥挥手。

“我送达·席尔瓦骑士出去吧。”梅西轻轻推开公爵搭在他腰上的手，站起身来走去书房门口。

内马尔僵硬地朝诺斯公爵欠欠身，踏出响亮的脚步声，剑鞘打在沉重的盔甲上发出刺耳的声音。

他瞪着梅西。

他走向梅西。

他一只脚踏出了门，停在梅西边上。

“莱昂。”内马尔几乎没动嘴唇，轻轻唤了一声。

恍惚间，梅西回到了那天宴会的走廊，内马尔离开他的嘴唇，像一个情窦初开的小伙子一样笑着，他听到他这么说。

“你才是我今晚真正的猎物，莱昂。”

——莱昂。

这是梅西和内马尔独处的时候他才会被叫唤的名字。

——莱昂。

这是梅西最后一次听到内马尔这么叫他。

“希望达·席尔瓦骑士能平安归来。”

梅西朝内马尔点点头，嘴角微微上扬，满眼的黠光。他关上门，看见内马尔布满杀气的背影远去，那抹决绝的背影高大威武。

内马尔走了。

至于内马尔前往飓风城勘探落下了难治的腰病，那是后话了。

 

内马尔是一条花蛇。

内马尔教会了梅西如何去做一条花蛇。

内马尔是梅西第一个男人，梅西成为了内马尔最后一个男人。


End file.
